A Sweet Lie
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka Sasuke akan menderita menjelang hari ulang tahunnya. Kekasih yang amat di cintainya tiba-tiba saja mengakhiri hubungan begitu saja. Belum lagi sahabat yang mengecewakannya. Dan tak lupa orang tuanya yang mengirimkan pesan malapetaka untuknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? /"Ku mohon jauhi aku jika kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun."/"Baiklah jika itu maumu."/


Siang yang tidak bisa dibilang cerah, bahkan cahaya matahari terlihat meredup, digantikan oleh awan hitam yang pekat. Bisa diprediksi bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan segera turun. Hawa semakin terasa dingin saja, namun tidak mampu mendinginkan hati pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Maaf Sasuke**_-_**_kun_, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita." ucap Sakura pilu. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Sweet Lie ****© Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul, Ide pasaran.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?" Pria _onyx_ ini menatap dalam-dalam iris _emerald_ milik kekasihnya dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Ya, ku pikir kita harus mengakhiri semuanya dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal." sahut Sakura dengan nada dingin yang tidak pernah ia pasang di depan Sasuke sebelumnya.

'Benar-benar gadis gila, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu saja menganggap tidak pernah mengenalnya.' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa?" ucapnya kembali menatap gadis _cherry blossom_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Karena," Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak mencintaimu." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Sakura yang menurutnya menggelikan. "Jangan bercanda."

Tentu saja pernyataan Sakura barusan membuat tawa Sasuke hampir meledak. Sasuke tahu persis bahwa wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu benar-benar mencintainya. Wanita itu bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya ketika Sasuke tertabrak mobil karena berjalan di tengah jalan seenaknya. Lucunya lagi, saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk pura-pura pingsan, Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia bersedia mati jika Sasuke diizinkan tetap hidup. Benar-benar konyol.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**"Sasuke****_-kun_****, ku mohon bangunlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku…" Sakura member jeda pada perkataannya. "Mencintaimu." ucap Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kepala Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah kini masih tergeletak di pangkuan Sakura.**

**Sasuke masih pingsan–lebih tepatnya pura-pura pingsan, dia masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat gadis bersurai merah jambu ini.**

**"Sasuke…" ucap Sakura lirih. Perlahan ****_liquid_**** turun dari mata klorofil Sakura, bahkan ada yang sampai mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke. Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke, namun lelaki berambut ****_raven _****ini tetap tak kunjung sadar, membuat Sakura semakin gelisah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menghubungi ambulans? Berteriak meminta pertolongan? Atau tidak keduanya.**

**Detik berikutnya, Sakura merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa hal ini yang ia lakukan saat ini, berada di samping Sasuke.**

**"Sasu, hiks… jangan tinggalkan hiks… aku." pinta Sakura di tengah isakan tangisnya.**

**Sasuke tidak tega mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang sepertinya sangat takut kehilangan dia. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mendengar cukup banyak gosip yang mengatakan Sakura tergila-gila padanya, tapi dia baru mempercayainya saat ini. Detik ini. Karena selama ini Sakura berbeda, wanita beriris ****_emerald_**** ini tidak pernah memperlihatkan kegilaannya pada Sasuke.**

**Jam istirahat digunakan ****_fans girl _****Sasuke untuk membuntuti Sasuke ke manapun lelaki itu pergi, tetapi Sakura tidak. Dia malah disibukkan dengan novel ****_best seller_**** di perpustakaan. Itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke tidak yakin kalau Sakura mencintainya. Sasuke sebenarnya juga mencintai Sakura, mengingat bagaimana cantiknya, manisnya, hebatnya, dan segalanya yang hanya dimiliki Sakura. Itu yang membedakan Sakura dengan wanita lain di luar sana. Tak jarang Sasuke cemburu pada Sakura yang katanya menyukainya tapi malah sibuk dengan novel yang menyebalkan.**

**Dia hampir saja ingin menyudahi kebohongan kecilnya sampai sesuatu kembali keluar dari bibir mungil wanita ****_bubble gum_**** itu.**

**"Kami****_-sama_****, selamatkan Sasuke. Aku saja hiks… yang menggantikannya." ucapnya parau, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.**

**'Apa gadis ini gila? Apa dia pikir aku akan mati? Yang benar saja! Ini hanya luka kecil." batin Sasuke di sela pingsan pura-puranya.**

**Ya, inilah saatnya. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, tawanya mungkin akan meledak. Tidak! Sebuah pantangan untuk seorang Uchiha tertawa terlalu keras.**

**Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, namun tidak disadari oleh Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasuke.**

**"Tenang ****_cherry_****, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap air mata Sakura menggunakan tangannya.**

**"Sasuke?" Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah terbangun dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. Jantung Sakura berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari biasanya.**

**"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Semburat merah sudah terlihat jelas di pipi ****_chubby_**** Sakura. Yang dapat dilakukan oleh Sakura saat ini hanyalah menatap iris ****_onyx_**** dihadapannya, sekedar mengatakan 'iya' saja mulutnya terasa kaku.**

**Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jadilah kekasihku." Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan perintah. Semua yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha adalah perintah, bukan ajakan maupun pertanyaan.**

**'18 Juli 2012' Hari jadian kita.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Tidak Sasuke**_-_**_kun_, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Tampak kesungguhan di wajah gadis bersurai merah muda ini.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lantas untuk apa kita pacaran selama ini?"

"Karena taruhan." ucap Sakura seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. "Taruhan apa? Kau gila!"

"Ya, aku bertaruh pada Ino, jika aku berhasil menjadi kekasihmu aku adalah pemenang dalam permainan kecil kita. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mengenalku." jelas Sakura panjang lebar lalu mencoba beranjak dari duduknya yang tentu saja ditahan oleh pria berambut model _emo_ini.

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan wajahnya seolah mengisyaratkan 'Duduklah.' "Tidak Sakura, kau berbohong. Kau pikir aku percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu itu? Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan."

"Kita benar-benar harus berakhir, aku serius." Kini nada bicara Sakura terdengar parau, dia tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jangan buat aku sakit Sakura. Kau menyiksaku." ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang melemah. Sasuke menuntun telapak tangan Sakura untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "YA! AKU BERBOHONG. AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHANMU LEBIH LAMA LAGI SASUKE**_-_**_KUN_. JIKA AKU TERUS BERSAMAMU NYAWA IBUKU AKAN TERANCAM." sahut Sakura sedikit membentak. Kali ini Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya, perlahan _liquid_ turun dari iris _emerald_nya. Tangannya yang semula menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke pun kini sudah ia tarik menjauh.

"Apa hubungannya denganku, _baka_!" Sasuke berusaha menghapus air mata Sakura menggunakan tangannya. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa bahu wanita bersurai merah muda ini kini bergetar.

Dengan kasar Sakura menyingkirkan tangan kekar Sasuke dari pipinya. "Kau tak mengerti, dalang di balik semua ini menginginkanmu dan dia akan menjamin keadaan Ibuku akan aman jika aku manjauhimu."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke sekenanya, masih dengan tampang _stoic_nya.

"Ku mohon jauhi aku jika kau mencintaiku Sasuke_-kun_." Wajah Sakura terlihat cemas, harap-harap Sasuke akan memenuhi permintaannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk mematung di bangku taman seorang diri. Hanya punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh yang dapat ia lihat sekarang.

_'Aku tidak benar-benar melakukan ini padamu Sasuke, percayalah.'_

Setibanya di rumah, ruangan yang Sasuke tuju adalah dapur. Dia meneguk segelas air sembari menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja dengan kasar. Dapat didengar suara kaca dan kayu yang saling bertemu.

Setelah itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tanpa sadar tangannya mulai mengepal, entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pria beriris _onyx_ sekelam malam ini.

PRANGG!

Pada akhirnya tangan kanannya mendarat di cermin malang itu dan menghasilkan cermin yang pecah serta tangan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah.

"Brengsek!" Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat ini. Rasa sakit di tangannya pun sampai tidak terasa.

Kalau diperhitungkan mungkin saat ini kamar Sasuke lebih mirip kapal pecah. Meningat Ayame –pembantu Sasuke dalam banyak hal– yang sedang pulang kampung, ditambah lagi ulah yang baru ia perbuat.

.

"_Gomen ne_, aku sepertinya tidak bisa datang, Teme." ucap pria berambut pirang _blonde _dengan nada yang terdengar lemah setelah menerima secarik kertas yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai meninggi, dia benar-benar terlanjur kesal. Beberapa hal memperparah _mood_nya akhir-akhir ini.

Pertama, Sakura memutuskan hubungan dengannya tanpa sebab**–** bukan tanpa sebab tapi dengan sebab yang tidak masuk akal. Sasuke juga tak mau repot-repot menanyakan lebih rinci lagi, toh percuma saja meminta penjelasan kalau Sakura memang minta putus darinya.

Kedua, dia harus menyebarkan undangan ulang tahun sialannya sendiri karena tiba-tiba Ayame mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera pulang kampung. Perlu disadari, 3 minggu yang lalu dia baru saja pulang kampung.

Ketiga, sahabat karibnya –Naruto– sekali lagi mengatakan bahwa dia tidak dapat menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sasuke dengan alasan yang masih belum diketahui.

"Aku harus membantu ayahku menangani Uzumaki corp yang sedang di ambang kehancuran." jawab Naruto sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau sama saja dengan Sakura." Uchiha bungsu itu segera meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, beberapa kalimat berputar-putar seakan mengelilingi otaknya.

_"Maaf Sasuke-kun, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."_

Sasuke memukul kemudinya dengan kasar. Masih dalam keadaan mobilnya yang melaju dengan cepat.

_"Ya, ku pikir kita harus mengakhiri semuanya dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."_

Lelaki berambut _raven_ ini mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_"Karena, aku tidak mencintaimu."_

Rasa panas menjalari rongga dadanya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita bermanik _viridian_ itu. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk beberapa hari terakhir ini. Rasa-rasanya takdir tidak berpihak padanya.

_"Ku mohon jauhi aku jika kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun."_

Kali ini Sasuke mendadak mengerem mobilnya. Jika mungkin ada yang terduduk di bangku penumpang, tidak menutup kemungkinan jantung mereka akan berhenti seketika.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjauhimu jika aku mencintaimu. Ya, aku melakukan sama seperti yang kau inginkan. Jangan harap aku menjauhimu karena alasan lain, _cherry_!" Seringai tajam muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

.

.

Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun pangeran kita, namun ingin sekali dia membatalkan pesta ulang tahunnya ini. Sebagian undangan penting tidak bisa dipenuhi, lagipula hubungannya dengan Sakura juga sudah kacau. Sebelumnya Sasuke punya rencana untuk bertunangan dengan Sakura di pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi apa lagi yang dapat dilakukan jika Sakura bukan kekasihnya lagi.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak menyukai keramaian, kalau bukan Ayah dan Ibunya yang memintanya dia juga tidak mungkin mau membuat pesta semacam ini, dia lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunnya berdua dengan Sakura dibawah naungan sinar rembulan. Hm… benar-benar keinginan yang tak sampai.

**Sasuke POV**

"Ayah, lebih baik batalkan saja pesta ulang tahun yang menyebalkan itu." ucapku dengan tegas saat terdengar suara Ayah setelah beberapa saat terdengar nada tunggu.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, _sweet seventeen_ harus dirayakan semeriah mungkin. Ini akan jadi perayaan ulang tahun yang berkesan untukmu." Sahut Fugaku –nama Ayahku- dari seberang sambil tertawa renyah.

Apa dia bilang? 'Berkesan?' Yang benar saja, aku baru saja putus dengan Sakura, apa merayakan ulang tahun setelah putus dengan wanita _cherry_ itu masih bisa dibilang berkesan? Aku pikir aku akan menjadi lelaki paling menyedihkan di pesta itu.

"A-ayah," ucapku pelan. Aku mendengar Ayah menghela nafasnya.

"Ada apa lagi Sasuke?" Lagi? Aku baru mengucapkannya sekali. Kali ini aku yang menghela nafasku dengan berat.

"Tapi…" Tidak. Ayah tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Ibu tahu Sakura bukan lagi kekasihku. Ibuku terobsesi dengannya, bagaimana jika dia kecewa denganku? Bagaimana jika penyakitnya kambuh?

Hey! Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan perasaan orang lain?

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sasuke? Cepatlah, jangan membuang waktu Ayah. Pekerjaan Ayah bukan hanya mengurusimu." tanya Ayah sekali lagi kepadaku, aku mendengus.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku setengah membentak.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Apa yang dia mau? Dia mengatakan aku membuang waktunya, tapi sekarang dia malah menanyaiku hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Bukankah dia yang membuang waktuku?

"Hn." ujarku singkat.

"Baiklah, segera persiapkan semuanya. Ayah akan pulang setelah pekerjaan Ayah di Perancis selesai." Begitu katanya.

Aku segera mengakhiri panggilan ini. Ku acak rambut _emo_ku ini dengan frustasi. Baru saja aku meletakkan ponselku di atas meja, tiba-tiba saja–

'Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost. It's empty cold without you here, too many people to ache over…'

–ponselku berdering.

Aku hampir saja menekan tombol hijau di layar _touchsreen_ ponselku ini, tetapi segera ku urungkan setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel ini.

'My Cherry'

Sakura. Dia mengatakan aku harus menjauhinya, tapi kenapa dia sendiri malah menghubungiku. Aku tidak marah padanya, aku masih mencintainya, aku... hanya berusaha menepati janjiku.

'… I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with me. But I'm to young worry. These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past. I found you here…"

Hey, apa-apaan dia, kenapa dia tidak berhenti meneleponku. Aku tak mau mengangkatnya.

Hening.

Syukurlah. Dia sudah berhenti.

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

Apa ini? Dia mengirim pesan untukku.

**From: My Cherry**

**Sasu, angkat teleponku.**

Lihat, dia bahkan berani memerintahku.

**End of Sasuke POV**

.

**Normal POV**

Pagi yang indah. Matahari bersinar seperti biasanya, awan putihpun juga masih setia menggantung di angkasa. Suara kicauan burung turut menemani pagi yang indah ini. Seorang lelaki berambut berambut biru dongker yang mencuat di bagian belakangnya sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai di koridor. Dia berhenti tepat di depan loker siswa dan memasukkan sepatu **_vans_**-nya ke dalam lokernya, sebagai gantinya dia mengeluarkan sepatu olahraganya. Ya, Sasuke adalah kapten tim basket di sekolah ini. Dan siang ini dia akan memulai latihannya.

Latihan basket berjalan lancar, semua masih seperti biasanya. Sasuke yang selalu saja berhasil memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring-nya. Siswi yang bersorak pun semakin menjadi-jadi, apalagi setelah berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Mereka bersorak dengan semangat dan tak heran ada yang memasang tampang inigin segera menjadikan bungsu Uchiha ini menjadi pasangan mereka. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah mau ambil pusing dengan masalah ini, dia tidak menggubris sorak-sori yang berisik itu.

"Kyaa, Sasuke_-kun_!~"

"Sasu_-chaaann_~"

"Sasuke pacarku!"

"Semangat Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke hanya berdecih kesal mendengarnya. Kadang dia menutup kedua telinganya demi mendapatkan kedamaian dan ketenangan. Sekarang Sasuke sedang mendrible bola, bersiap-siap untuk memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ringnya. Pandangannya masih terfokus ke ring itu sampai pemandangan yang menurutnya menyebalkan kini tersuguh di hadapannya.

Bola itu di lempar dengan kasar ke arah ringnya dan tentu saja meleset. Sayang sekali.

"Gaara, kau berkeringat." ucap Sakura lembut kepada pria berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, matahari sangat terik." jawab Gaara seraya menyeka keringatnya, namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengunci pergerakan tangannya. Ya, Sakura menyeka keringat di pelipis Gaara menggunakan handuk yang tadi ditemukan di tas Gaara.

Lelaki beriris _jade_ itu hanya tersenyum simpul ke arah Sakura. Kemudian dia mengucapkan terimakasih pada wanita beriris _emerald_ bak permata itu.

Tanpa disadari, dari jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh, sesosok Uchiha tengah mengepalkan tangannya, darahnya berdesir, rasa panas menjalar ke rongga dadanya, ingin rasanya dia menarik Sakura dari tempat itu. Tapi apa haknya? Dia bahkan hanya mantan kekasih Sakura. Garis bawahi bagian mantan.

'Hey, siapa bocah berkepala merah itu? Bukankah dia yang menjadi lawan bermainku saat latihan tadi? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik lelaki Sabaku itu, dan detik berikutnya Gaara**–**

CUP~

–mencium kening Sakura.

Pemandangan siang ini sudah cukup untuk Sasuke, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan Gaara dan Sakura bicarakan setelahnya. Bukan hal yang penting menurutnya. Dengan wajah datar yang dibuat-buat dan sebenarnya sangat sulit dipamerkan untuk saar ini, dia mengakhiri latihan basketnya siang ini. Sedangkan Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasa itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor utama sekolah ini demi mencapai loker untuk memasukkan sepatu olahraganya, dia juga tidak berencana mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, sekalipun gurunya adalah Orochimaru_-sensei_. Guru _killer_ di Konoha High School. Dia memasukkan sepatu olahraganya, kemudian dia mengambil sepatu _vans_-nya untuk dipakai kembali. Saat dia sudah berhasil memakai kembali sepatunya, dia kembali tersentak saat melihat bocah berkepala merah itu berjalan beriringan dengan keka**–** mantan kekasihnya . Ada yang lebih parah dari ini, mereka–

Ehm– bergandengan tangan.

Sasuke masih bisa menahan amarahnya walaupun kini tangannya diam-diam mengepal. Dalam hati yang paling dalam dia sebenarnya belum terima dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia bukan lagi kekasih Sakura, melainkan mantan. Dia juga tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari Sakura. Apalagi sekarang, dia tak mengira Sakura bisa melupakannya secepat ini. Apa sebegitu tidak berartinya dirinya untuk Sakura?

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan melewatinya, Sasuke tak melirik sedikitpun ke arah Sakura. Namun Sakura tetap melempar senyum tipis kepada laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini meskipun senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan. Dan lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau dan tidak mau tahu apa yang akan mereka berdua bicarakan. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengunci lokernya dan beranjak pergi, namun Sakura tiba-tiba saja menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasu," pekik Sakura pelan dengan nada yang parau. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap tak menoleh.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu." ucap Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura menjauh dari pergelangan tangannya.

'Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura? Bukankah kau memintaku untuk menjauhimu?' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya akan sebisa mungkin berusaha menjauhi Sakura. Itu benar-benar sulit, tapi tak apa karena itu adalah bentuk rasa cintanya pada Sakura. Bukankah cinta tak harus memiliki? Harus bagi Sasuke, tapi tidak sekarang.

"Tapi Sasuke," Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar. "Ada yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu."

'Apa yang dilakukan lelaki berkepala merah ini. Kenapa dia tidak mencegah Sakura saat dia menahanku. Dia sebenarnya mencintai Sakura atau tidak sih?' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, Gaara sibuk mengenakan sepatunya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura.

"Maaf, aku harus menjauhimu." ucap Sasuke menekankan kata terakhirnya. Membuat Sakura termakan oleh omongannya sendiri. Sasuke memulai langkahnya, langkah demi langkah ia tempuh, meninggalkan wanita beriris _emerald_ yang kini mulai meneteskan air matanya kembali.

Sasuke bukan tidak peduli lagi pada Sakura, tapi kalau boleh jujur saat ini dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Sakura. Sakura baru saja membuatnya cemburu buta, dan saat ini Sakura tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Dan lagi, tak ada penjelasan dari Sakura kenapa dia dicium oleh lelaki berkepala merah itu. Sasuke juga sadar dia tidak berhak mengetahuinya, mengingat dia hanyalah masa lalu untuk Sakura. Tapi tak bisakah Sakura sedikit mengerti perasaannya?

Sasuke baru saja akan memasuki kelasnya sekedar untuk mengambil tasnya, namun lagi-lagi tangannya ditahan.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ayo makan siang denganku." Terdengar suara cempreng dari belakang sana. Sasuke yakin ini bukan wanita musim semi itu, maka dia memutuskan untuk menoleh, masih dengan tampang _stoic_nya.

"Tidak mau." jawabnya dengan ketus. Sebenarnya dia kaget saat mendapati sosok piranglah yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ya, Yamanaka Ino. Teman baik Sakura. Namun sebisa mungkin dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ayolah…" pintanya sambil menggelayuti lengan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke mulai merasa risih, apalagi meyadari bahwa wanita ini adalah sahabat Sakura, apa dia... teman makan teman?

Merasa tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari lelaki berambut _emo_ ini, Ino kembali meluncurkan kata-katanya lagi. "Lagipula kau bukan kekasih Sakura lagi, kau bebas makan siang dengan siapapun."

Pernyataan Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sedikit banyak dia juga membenarkan perkataan Ino barusan.

"Dan kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku, kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku." bentak Sasuke.

Ino menghela nafasnya. "Kau masih mempertahankannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu, eh?" Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap dalam-dalam wajah laki-laki di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Ino. "Dan kau merayuku setelah kami berdua putus, teman macam apa kau?"

DEG

Harus diakui, persahabatan semanis apapun bisa saja hancur dalam waktu singkat hanya karena sosok Uchiha bungsu ini, siapa wanita yang tidak hanyut dalam pesonanya? Tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura.

"Terserah apa katamu, jangan bilang kau masih mencintainya." selidik Ino sambil memandang _onyx_ sekelam jelaga di hadapannya guna mencari kebenaran."

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Sasuke ketus seraya memalingkan wajah tampannya.

"Dia dengan mudah melupakanmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa selangkah lebih maju darinya?"

.

.

23 Juli 2013. Hari ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, tak disangka hari ini datang juga. Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan, tapi kali ini dia malah merasakan kebalikannya. Sesuatu perasaan yang tidak biasa hinggap di pikirannya. Beberapa jam lagi perayaan pesta ulang tahunnya akan segera dilangsungkan, namun kenapa sampai saat ini Ayah dan Ibunya belum juga menghubungi sekedar untuk meminta anak tercintanya menjemput di bandara. Lihat saja, apa yang terjadi jika Ayahnya itu tidak pulang, puluhan kolega-koleganya sudah diundang. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan nanti di pesta ulang tahunnya, Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki yang banyak bicara.

Sasuke mengintip kaca jendelanya, dari lantai 2 bisa dilihat dengan jelas aula utama rumah megah ini, aula itu sudah dipenuhi dengan dekorasi-dekorasi yang memuakkan**–** menurutnya. Para pelayan pun mulai berlalu lalang meletakkan bermacam-macam hidangan, dan ada juga yang sampai bergotongan membawa kue ulang tahun Sasuke ke atas meja besar yang sudah dihiasi. Semuanya benar-benar sudah siap, hanya orang yang berulang tahun yang belum bersiap-siap. Dia bahkan masih memakai celana _jeans_ selutut dan kaos hitam polosnya. Rambutnya yang awut-awutan pun sudah tidak dia pedulikan lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk, tidak dikunci." katanya ringan setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya yang diketuk.

"Astaga, kau belum bersiap-siap." ucap Uchiha sulung ini seraya berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh saat meyakini siapa sosok yang mengajaknya bicara saat ini.

Itachi mendengus. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sebentar lagi pesta ulang tahunmu akan dimulai dan kau bahkan belum bersiap-siap."

"Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang dari Perancis." ujar Sasuke entah kepada siapa, sedangkan pandangannya masih mengarah ke aula megah di bawah sana.

"Hn, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya bisakah kau bersiap-siap? Mungkin mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." ucap Itachi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia meraih sesuatu di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia memandanginya sebentar lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Tampan sekali. Hari ini Sasuke mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam plus kemeja putih, tanpa dasi, dan kancing teratas yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan. Tak lupa sepatu fantovel hitam yang menambah kesan elegan di dirinya. Belum lagi rambut _emo_nya yang dibiarkan mencuat seperti biasanya. _Author_ rasa Sasuke akan menjadi lelaki tertampan di pesta ini.

Sasuke dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia tersenyum miris menanggapinya kemudian meraih sesuatu di atas meja yang sempat menjadi perhatiannya tadi. Dia memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke sudah sampai di teras belakang, beberapa langkah lagi akan membawanya menuju ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, terlihat wajah-wajah bahagia di sana. Shikamaru yang sedang bercanda dengan Temari, Sai yang sedang sibuk mengabadika gambar, Neji yang baru saja turun dari limosin bersama Tenten, Hinata dan Ino yang tengah menikmati cemilan, dan tak lupa Itachi yang sedang meminum _soft drink_ dengan Konan. Oh tidak, selain itu Sakura sedang bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki berkepala merah.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, dia hampir saja membanting ponsel yang kini ia genggam. Mengingat bagaimana tadi kedua orang tuanya yang mengirimkan pesan meyedihkan dan Sakura yang lagi-lagi membuatnya cemburu.

"Sasuke, mulai saja pestanya. Tamu undangan sudah berdatangan."

"Tidak akan sebelum Ayah dan Ibu datang."

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke kini menatap pasangan yang sedang duduk berhadapan salah satu meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Samar-samar dia mendengar apa yang mereka berdua perbincangkan.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" ucap Gaara pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku mau." jawab gadis beriris _emerald_ itu dengan ringan.

Gaara kemudian mencium punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Kekasih? Gaara? Sakura?

Sasuke bisa mendengar semuanya. Tanpa banyak berpikir Sasuke segera berjalan ke arah meja pasangan yang mejadi perhatiannya beberapa detik terakhir ini. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Gaara dan–

DUAGH!

–dia melayangkan pukulan telak pada wajah tampan Gaara.

Gaara menyeka darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya sambil meringis kesakitan. "Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan." ketus Sasuke.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling memandang dengan tatapan sinis. Sakura hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang kini sudah siap jatuh.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke disertai dengan seringai tajamnya.

"Apa mauku? Seharusnya aku yang menanyakannya padamu Uchiha!" bentak Gaara serta-merta melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Sasuke.

DUAGH!

"Akh~" rintih Sasuke kesakitan. Bersamaan dengan itu tangis Sakura mulai pecah, dia menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke hampir saja akan melayangkan pukulan keduanya untuk pria bermarga Sabaku dihadapannya, namun sosok berkulit _tan_ tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Menghambat aksinya.

"Cukup Teme!"

Naruto. Ya, saat ini Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah melarang Sasuke malayangkan pukulannya pada Gaara. Sasuke bingung, bukankah Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa hadir?

"Gaara, kau tahu ini tidak masuk skenario." ucap Naruto disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ya, aku tahu." jawab Gaara singkat.

Sasuke yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa terdiam mematung. Apalagi setelah beberapa pasang mata mengamati kegiatan adu jotosnya dengan Gaara. Beruntung kolega Ayahnya belum datang karena tamu Ayahnya mendapat undangan pada jam makan siang.

"Jangan mengangguku, Dobe!" Akhirnya Sasuke berucap setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan, keinginannya memukul wajah lelaki berkepala merah ini belum juga padam. Dia mendorong Naruto agar manjauh dari hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke marasakan tangannya ditahan. "Jangan nak,"

Sasuke menoleh. "Kaa_-san_?" Matanya membulat sempurna tatkala mendapati Ibunya kini berada di hadapannya, menahan pergerakannya. "Tou_-san_?" ucapnya lagi setelah melihat sosok yang berada di belakang Ibunya.

Sasuke menepis tangannya yang ditahan oleh Ibunya, dia menggeram kesal seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, eh?"

Sakura berlari menghambur ke arah Sasuke, dia memeluk erat tubuh kekar Sasuke. "Sasuke_-kun_," Sakura menangis tertahan di dalam pelukan Sasuke, _liquid_ mulai membasahi kemeja Sasuke, sedangkan pria berambut _raven_ ini tidak menolak tapi juga tidak membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku, hiks… merindukanmu." ucap Sakura di sela isakannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan kini wajahnya mengadah demi melihat wajah tampan mantan kekasihnya.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Setelah kau menjadi kekasih orang lain?" tanya Sasuke ketus disertai dengan seringai tajamnya. Iris _onyx_nya semakin menggelap.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Naruto yang semula berdiri di belakang Sakura kini tengah menepuk baru Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Tenanglah, Teme." ujar Naruto pada sahabat _onyx_nya.

"Ini kejutan ulang tahunmu." tambah Naruto.

'Di bagian mana kejutannya? Semua ini terasa miris, tidak ada yang menyenangkan.' batin Sasuke bingung.

"Semua ini sudah direncanakan, apa kau ingat saat menemukan Sakura sedang bersama kami di atap sekolah?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba menggali ingatannya. "Hn. Lalu?"

"Kau ini jenius tapi seperti ini saja tidak paham?" ejek Naruto seraya tertawa renyah, membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

"Kau mau menjelaskan atau cari mati?" tukas Sasuke seraya melemparkan _death glare_ pada sahabat karibnya.

"Baik baik, jadi itu adalah awal dari rencana kejutan ulang tahunmu." jelas Naruto singkat yang tak mampu memberi keterangan yang jelas untuk Sasuke.

"Ayame pulang kampung, kau ingat? Nah itu merupakan salah satu rencananya, agar kau sedikit kerepotan. Haha!" Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus. Tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sahabatnya itu.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." simpul Sasuke.

"Aku yang tidak bisa hadir di pestamu itu, itu juga rencana lainnya, kali ini agar kau merindukanku. Tenanglah, Uzumaki corp tidak benar-benar hancur." Goda Naruto pada Sasuke dengan wajah sok manis yang dibalas dengan decihan oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tidak merindukanmu." ketus Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayah dan Ibumu yang mendadak mengirim pesan padamu bahwa pekerjaan mereka belum selesai, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau berhasil membuatku khawatir." sahut Sasuke sambil memandang Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Terakhir, Sakura yang minta putus darimu. Apa kau tersiksa? Ini adalah yang paling pokok."

Sejurus dengan itu Naruto, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan yang lainnya langsung beranjak dari tempat. Menyisakan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara yang kini masing-masing tediam.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, harus diakui dia benar-benar tersiksa. "Aku sudah menduganya, sejak awal aku tahu Ibumu itu mengurus perusahaannya di Korea."

"Tapi kenapa lelaki ini menciummu? Apa itu juga bagian dari rencananya? Aku bahkan tidak melihat adanya penolakan." tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi seraya menunjuk-nujuk wajah Gaara.

Sakura tertegun. "Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Kau bergandengan tangan dengannya di depan mataku!"

"Dan kau juga baru saja menerimanya menjadi kekasihmu. Kau keterlaluan!" tuduh Sasuke sekali lagi pada Sakura, sedangkan wanita musim semi ini kembali menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Kau salah paham Sasuke_-kun_, percayalah padaku." Ujar Sakura berusaha mempercayakan Sasuke, dia mencoba menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mulai meragukan cintamu padaku, mungkin berakhir akan lebih baik." Emosi Sasuke saat ini tidak terkendali, kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ucapkan pun kini begitu saja meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa izin.

"Hiks… Sasu, kau jahat! Kau jahat!" ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi, segera saja dia berlari meninggalkan semua orang di sini. Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya, dia pun juga merasa tidak bersalah dalam insiden ini. Baginya, Sakura menangis di hadapannya saja belum cukup untuk mengembalikan hubungan manis mereka.

Ino mendekati lelaki berambut model _emo_ itu, mencari tempat berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Ino segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya sinis kepada sosok beriris _aquamarine_ di sampingnya.

"Kau bodoh Uchiha!" ucap Ino tak kalah sinis. "Kau menyia-nyiakan wanita yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Mencintaiku? Kau tau apa tentang kami, eh?" ejek Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu atau tentang hubungan kalian." Ino menghela nafasnya. "Tapi aku tahu betul orang yang paling keberatan dengan rencana ini adalah Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik, pandangannya tertuju pada wanita berambut pirang _blonde_ di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Dia sangat keberatan dengan rencana kami untuk menipumu, apalagi saat dia diminta untuk berpura-pura putus denganmu. Tapi kami terus memaksanya, sampai pada batasnya dia menyerah. Dia menyanggupinya walau dengan air mata." jelas Ino panjang lebar, irisnya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kau juga harus tahu. Gaara adalah…" Ino menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam menanti kelanjutan kalimat Ino. "Sepupu Sakura."

"Jangan bercanda." Ucap Sasuke setengah tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Dia murid baru di KHS, dia pindahan dari Jerman. Satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, kau ingat saat aku merayumu? Jangan pikir aku tertarik padamu, aku kekasih Sai, Sakuralah yang menyuruhku."

"Betapa senangnya dia saat mendengar dari balik pintu bahwa kau masih saja membelanya, tapi apa balasanmu, eh?"

Sasuke tertegun. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. 'Apakah sebegitu egoisnya aku selama ini?'

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, merutuki segala kebodohannya. Mungkin memang sangat terlambat.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini? Kejar dia bodoh!" maki Ino pada Sasuke.

"Berhenti memerintahku, cerewet!"

Sasuke segera berlari mencari-cari sosok wanita yang amat dicintainya. Seingatnya tadi Sakura memakai _long dress_, itu cukup untuk menyulitkannya berlari. Belum lagi sepatu _high heels_-nya yang merepotkan, dengan itu Sasuke bisa mudah mengejarnya.

5 menit

10 menit

13 menit

Hey! Kemana dia? Kenapa wanita selalu berlari lebih cepat jika menyangkut urusan hati?

17 menit

Itu dia.

Sasuke segera mempercepat laju berlarinya saat irisnya menangkap sosok putih yang berlari memunggunginya. Gaunnya dicincingkan, sepatunya dilepas, pantas saja dia bisa berlari dengan cepat.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Sasuke langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." pintanya dengan nada yang lemah.

"Kau bodoh! Brengsek! Lebih baik kau mati." ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang berlinang, bahunya bergetar menahan agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar.

"Maki aku sepuasmu, aku terima. Bunuh aku jika kau menginginkan aku mati." tantang Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura masih tetap terdiam, menoleh pun tidak. Sasuke geram dengan sikap Sakura, dengan cepat dia segera membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke berkali-kali seraya mengelus punggung Sakura. "Ino sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku, aku memang salah." tambahnya lagi.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan lembut, wajahnya mengadah demi menatap wajah tampan pria bermarga Uchiha ini.

"Dengarkan aku," pinta Sakura dengan nada yang parau.

"Bicaralah."

"Kau ingat saat aku meneleponmu berkali-kali? Kau ingat saat aku mengajakmu bicara di koridor?" tanya Sakura sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Saat itu aku ingin menyelesaikan kebohongan ini, aku ingin mengaku padamu, aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku tidak tega saat harus putus denganmu, aku merindukanmu Sasuke**_-_**_kun_. Tapi kau bahkan tidak mau mengangkat teleponku, kau juga tidak mau mendengarkanku." Sakura kembali menangis di pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu kau dan Gaara itu sepupu, aku langsung cemburu tak jelas, aku egois." Hanya 'maaf' yang dapat Sasuke utarakan saat ini.

"Saat Gaara menciumku, aku bahkan tidak menduganya. Saat Gaara memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, itu hanya percobaan saja. Gaara akan menembak teman perempuannya sore nanti, dia mencobanya denganku dulu." Sakura kembali menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah. Kau harus memaafkanku." Baiklah, Sasuke mulai memaksa Sakura lagi.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih Sakura, aku mencintaimu." ungkap Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura memejamkan matanya guna menikmati sensasi aneh saat Sasuke mencium keningnya, perlakuan Sasuke padanya sangatlah lembut.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada kening Sakura, dia mengamati tubuh Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Pakai sepatumu, ku rasa kau sudah siap untuk moment ini."

.

.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you…_

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya tatkala teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya, hanya untuknya. Hatinya sama skali tidak tergerak untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagianya seperti yang kerap terjadi di sinetron. Kini dia berdiri si antara Ayah dan Ibunya. Sementara Itachi berdiri di samping Fugaku dan Sakura berada di samping Mikoto.

_Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya. Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga…_

Dengan tatapan bosan Sasuke maju satu langkah untuk meniup kue ulang tahunnya. Kue ulang tahun ini sangat pas dengan tinggi badan Sasuke, dia tidak perlu menunduk atau mendongak bahkan berjinjit sudah payah untuk meniupnya.

"Make a wish dulu, Teme." saran Naruto pada sahabatnya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat menatap api lilin yang melambai-lambai seakan minta ditiup. _'Terimakasih Kami-sama, kau telah memberikanku anugerah yang besar. Teman-teman yang baik, keluarga yang menyayangiku, serta kekasih yang mencintaiku. Aku ingin… tetap seperti ini.' _pintanya dalam hati. Detik berikutnya lilin-lilin itu benar-benar padam.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan para tamu segera menggema di ruangan megah ini. Semua terlihat bahagia. Naruto dengan Hinata, Sai dengan Ino, Neji dengan Tenten, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Itachi dengan Konan, serta semua tamu undangan yang hadir di sini. Semua tampak menyunggingkan senyum bahagia yang tidak dibuat-buat.

_Potong kuenya, potong kuenya. Potong kuenya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga…_

Sasuke memotong kuenya dengan cuek, potongan pertama ia berikan kepada Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ini untuk Ayah." ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan sepotong kue.

"Terimakasih, selamat ulang tahun anakku." Fugaku memeluk anak bungsunya ala lelaki.

"Kue kedua untuk Ibu." ujar Sasuke memberikan sepotong kue lagi.

Mikoto tersenyum simpul. "Terimakasih nak, selamat ulang tahun. Ibu bangga padamu." Sejurus kemudian Mikoto memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Kue ketiga untuk kak Itachi." Sasuke memberikan sepotong kue dengan malas-malasan. Baiklah, Sasuke mulai seperti petugas yang membagikan beras miskin, hanya saja ini bukan beras, tapi kue.

"Kau memang adik yang baik, selamat tambah tua Sasuke**_-_**_chan_, haha." ucap Itachi diselingi dengan tawa seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, _baka_!" tolak Sasuke pada kakak satu-satunya.

"Kue keempat untuk…" Sasuke memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Sakura."

Sakura menerima kue yang diberikan Sasuke padanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Terimakasih banyak Sasuke_-kun_, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga semua keinginamu terkabulkan." celetuk Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke, tanpa diduga Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi kain bludru merah yang terlihat elegan. Dari situ dia membukanya dan mengambil cincin di dalamnya.

"Bertunangan denganku." tuturnya seraya menyelipkan cincin itu dijari manis Sakura. Sakura tak kuasa menolak, dia pun sebenarnya meninginkan hal ini.

Usai menyematkan cincin indah itu di jemari Sakura, dia segera berdiri dari kegiatan berlututnya.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut seraya menunduk untuk menatap dalam-dalam wajah wanita musim semi itu.

Sakura melirik Mikoto, Mikoto kini mengangguk padanya, sementara Fugaku tersenyum tipis, dan Itachi mengacungkan jempol untuknya. Rupanya keluarga Uchiha sudah merestui hubungan mereka.

Segera saja Sakura memakaikan cincin yang tersisa di kotak merah itu di jari Sasuke. "Ya, aku mau."

"Kau memang harus mau, itu perintah."

Sasuke mengulum senyum, dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke jidat lebar Sakura, Kebetulan saat ini rambut Sakura di gulung ke atas tanpa poni, menyisakan anak rambutnya saja, ini akan memudahkan Sasuke untuk mencium kening wanita bersurai merah muda ini.

CUP~

Satu kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Sakura, teman-teman beserta tamu undangan kembali bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Sasuke meyudahi kecupannya pada kening Sakura, dia menyeringai tajam. "Untuk menghapuskan ciuman serangga merah itu di keningmu." ucapnya lirih, hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya. Kini semburat merah terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah seputih poselen milik Sakura, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar pernyataan lelaki yang baru saja resmi menjadi tunangannya.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang duduk berdua menghadap selatan di kursi kayu yang terdapat di taman rumah Uchiha. Sasuke sengaja mengajak Sakura ke sini untuk menikmati waktu berdua, dia tidak peduli walaupun sekarang adalah waktunya berdansa. Seperti yang selama ini dia impikan, merayakan ulang tahun bersama Sakura di bawah sinar rembulan. Syukurlah, keinginan ini akhirnya tersampaikan.

Sasuke melirik tunangannya yang kini mengadah, menatap indahnya langit di malam hari. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dan bulan yang masih saja menyinari bumi. Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu,_ cherry_?" tanya Sasuke lembut, dia kembali memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan sayangnya.

"Perasaanku?" ucap Sakura balik bertanya, telunjuknya ia arahkan ke dadanya.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat.

"Aku… bahagia. Sangat." sahut Sakura mantap, kini air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini." tambahnya lagi, perlahan bulir-bulir air mata turun dari mata klorofilnya.

"Hey, jangan menangis." Pinta Sasuke seraya menghapus air mata Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sasuke sangat membenci jika wanita yang amat dicintainya ini menangis.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan melempar senyum manis pada pria beriris _onyx_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jika ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun lagi." ucap Sakura sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin malam yang menembus kulitnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot bangun karena ini bukan mimpi." ujar Sasuke lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak mungil Sakura.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, tapi dia juga menyukai perlakuan lembut Sasuke padanya.

Sementara ini Sasuke sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya, memikirkan seminggu terakhirnya yang menyedihkan. Pria bermarga Uchiha ini masih tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah lelucon buatan teman-teman bahkan keluarganya. Sasuke sangat malas mengakuinya, tapi baginya ini adalah kebohongan yang manis.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kau sudah membohongiku, kau harus dihukum."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Melihat Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan, Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Hey, kau tak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan memakanmu." ucap Sasuke setelah dipandang horor oleh Sakura.

Hening.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat, semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sakura sibuk menimang-nimang kemungkinan hukuman dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sibuk memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk Sakura.

"Cium aku!"

.

.

.

"Kebohongan takkan selamanya menyedihkan jika kau mennaggapinya dengan sepenuh hati,

bukan setengah hati."

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers, akhirnya saya bisa publish fic ini setelah 1 minggu mengetik. Bagaimana dengan fic saya kali ini? Terlalu panjang? Terlalu membosankan? Maafkan saya #pundung. Maafkan juga kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran, saya sudah mengeceknya 2x :D Ini adalah fic ONESHOOT pertama saya, dan di sini konfliknya sangat ringan. Saya juga heran kenapa konflik seringan ini bisa mencapai 6k words lebih :D Waktu saya baca pun saya ngga greget, feelnya juga ga kerasa. Apa karena saya sudah tahu jalan ceritanya? Apa karena memang fic ini ga bikin greget, bahkan konfliknya pun ga bikin greget. Mohon tanggapannya di kolom review. Saya sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian :) Untuk kali ini saya sedang tidak ingin membuat readers penasaran, maka itu saya bikin yang oneshoot XD**

**Oh ya, pen name saya ganti lho #bangga. Dulu Hyuuga P. Simbolon dan sekarang jadi Qamara-chan Hyuuga. Gimana? #abaikan. Apa ada yang menganggap saya bersalah? Tentu saja. Saya menelantarkan fic PGMR dan malah tiba-tiba datang publish fic ini. Benar-benar berdosa. Tapi sudahlah, saya juga sudah down dengan fic itu :D**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


End file.
